Melinda
Conpernica is the daughter of Rosalina, and will be commander of the comet observatory when Rosalina dies.(mostly likely never to happen since Rosalina has stopped aging) She appeares in the game Super Mario Galaxy Dsi along with her baby counterpart. She will be reappering the the new game Super Mario Universe. History She was born in the mushroom Kingdom, when Rosalina visited her home planet. Rosalina got pregnant had a child named Conpernica. Rosalina was saddened as she came to knew that she had no choice but to leave her daughter to having a responsibility to protect the universe. Rosalina left some lumas on the earth to care for Conpernica. As Conpernica grew up she met Mario and Luigi. They told her of how they met her mother, when trying to save thier special one and made a mission to visit her again. Conpernica was very excited to meet her mother after hearing the stories Mario and Luigi had told her. One day, Mario, Luigi, and Conpernica set out to make a visit to the comet obsevatory. That day, Rosalina was reading a book to the lumas in the library when Conpernica walked in and aksed "Hello, are you my mother Rosalina". Rosalina cried tears of joy to see her daughter and hugged her tightly. Conpernica accepts her responsibility and helps her mother care for the lumas. She has special abilities similar to her mother, but not the exact same. She can use the star power of the grand stars and grant it to any other source, something not even Rosalina can do. Family Rosalina- mother Queen Lunaris- grandmother (deceased) Lumas- friends Lumina- friend Personality She is very kind, sweet and motherly. a trait passed down from her own mother and grandmother. She helps Mario and Luigi on their adventures, and cares for the newborn lumas Apperance She shares very similar features with her mother and Princess Peach. She has the same eyes and small nose. She has round puffy lips like Peach, and are more of a rosy color. Her hair is a light brown color..Her hair is in a small bee-hive style with side burns and a long bang like her mother's. She wears a silver tiara similar to her mother's. She wears a dress in the same fashion as Peach. Her dress is baby blue, with dark blue panniers. with a matching frill at the bottom. She wears a gold brooch in the middle of her dress. She also wears star earrings. She wears silver dress shoes. Appearances in games Super Mario Universe Conpernica and her baby counterpart makes an apperance in Super Mario Universe. Super Mario Galaxy DSI She makes a appearance, when mario rescues the last red star. Super Smash Bros Brawl 2 She is a playable character after beating "The starry universe" against rosalina and peach. Super Paper Mario Universe She makes a appearance in her paper form. She plays the exact same role as her 3d counterpart in Super Mario Universe Trivia This fashion of Conpernica is based on Rosalina's old style appearance before the final drawing. When she was an infant, she looked greatly similar to baby daisy Conpernica 6.jpg|Artwork for conpernica in Super Mario Universe Category:Artwork Galleries